Healing Hearts
by blood of a neko
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. Please read! It's me firenekoblaze!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kagome Higurashi

Healing Hearts by: firenekoblaze

Chapter One: Enter Kagome Higurashi

A young demoness was walking alone along a small dirt road. She wore baggy black pants, and a tight dark red shirt with a black "fish net" looking-top to go over it. She also had a dark red chocker with a black cross hooked to it. To any person from the feudal era in Japan, she would have seemed to be an alien, but this young woman came from the future, not to mention the fact that se wasn't this way, a demoness with a heart as cold as ice; shielding it's self away from the rest of the world. (That would explain why she looked gothic.)

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She used to travel with four companions. A demon slayer (Sango), a hentai monk (Miroku), a young fox kit (Shippo), and an inu-hanyou (Inuyasha), but she lost all of them during and after a heroic battle against their arch foe, Naraku. After the battle only Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome were left standing. Then Inuyasha betrayed Kagome because of a spell that Kikyo puts on him. He almost kills her when Kagome strikes him dead. Then Kagome kills Kikyo and regains her soul. However, her soul has been cursed, so she is now this demoness. Though she had to admit…it had it's perks.

So she traveled one last time to the future where she was surrounded by the smell of blood. She quickly ran to her house and open the door. Her eyes turned red as she screamed:

Kagome: Naraku!

To be continued…

Author's note:

Go easy on me. It's my first time. PPPLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!

Ja ne!

firenekoblaze


	2. Chapter 2: A young new Spirit

Healing Hearts by: firenekoblaze

Chapter One: A young new Spirit

Okay, I might as well say it…Naraku killed Kagome's family, and got Kagome really pissed off to the point where she ends up killing Naraku. Now back to our story. (Oh and just to let you know so that way you won't get confused…a (:) means talking and a (-) means thinking

--Flashback—

Kagome: Souta, mom and grandpa are gone, but don't you worry, I'll take good care of you…Souta? Are you ok? Souta? Souta!

--End flashback—

Kagome snapped back to reality. She had started crying again, but quickly wiped any evidence of it away.

Little girl's voice: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Kagome's ears perked up as she ran to the sound. It was a little girl whom was being surrounded by a pack of wolf demons. She raised her sword and whispered something. Suddenly a black shadow covered her while red flames burned the demons alive. (Muahahahahahahaha burn…Burn! Muahahahahaha-cough-ack-cough!)

Kagome: Hey, it's ok now. They're gone now. My name's Kagome.

Little girl: My name is R-Rin. Are you a good demon?

Kagome: I guess.

Rin: Then come on and play with me at my home!

Kagome: ok…where do you live R—?

Rin: Hello Lord Sesshomaru!

To be continued…

I'm sorry I write short chapters but I'm only aloud 30 minutes on the computer a day. Mom says it hurts your brain too much. Any way, please review.

Ja ne!

firenekoblaze


	3. Chapter 3: Where’s Rin

Healing Hearts by: firenekoblaze

Chapter Three: Where's Rin

Author's note: ok, this chapter is going to be short, but like I told DAYLE-CHAN, I promise that the fourth chapter will be longer, but it will take about two or three days worth of 30 minute computer time. Oh, I've got some more good news… I saved up enough money to buy my own lab top. (So that means more than 30 minutes a day!) P.S….If you don't read my story (cough, being loopy is a good thing, cough), then I will kill you at school! 

This chapter is about 30 minutes before Sesshomaru shows up, and explains why he showed up.

Sesshomaru: Jaken, where is Rin?

Jaken: Yes Lord Sesshomaru…about that…you see—

Sesshomaru: I do not wish to hear excuses Jaken. Go find Rin, and for your sake…she better be in one piece.

Jaken: Yes Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken hurried out of the room. A few moments later Sesshomaru went outside to the garden. He was smelling the Black Roses when Jaken found Him.

Jaken: Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Young Rin has fallen into a trap by a pack of vicious wolf demons!

Sesshomaru ran over Jaken as he hurried towards the forest. He began to smell lavender, not to mention a huge demonic aura that didn't belong to any of the wolves. When he had gotten there he had noticed a beautiful demoness dressed in weird black clothing, he had to admit, but it did make her look more stunning. She raised her sword, mumbled something then opened her eyes as she seemed to have finished. Here eyes were red this time instead of orange with black slits. A black shadow engulfed Rin, while the red flames burned the wolf youkai alive. After that the demoness walked over to Rin. She smiled and told Rin her name. With Sesshomaru's great hearing, he heard her name. His eyes widened in shock. He walked over to them after recovering from the shock that this demoness was that human. His brother's wench…Kagome.

To be continued…

How do you like it. If you think it's boring than I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! 

Ja ne!

firenekoblaze


End file.
